Laslo Regis Faulkes
'Appearance'Edit Of average height, fair complexion, and possessing not the most imposing of physiques, Laslo looks just your average young man, in fact he even looks younger than his age. What stands out of the ordinary though, is that youthful smile that never seems to disappear from his face. Charming to those who know him, disconcerting for those who don't, but all equally finds it hard to know what he is truly thinking or feeling behind that smile. Laslo can be usually seen wearing the standard uniform of the Brotherhood: a black, form-fitting cassock with white cuffs. He also has chrome-plated symbol of the Brotherhood pinned on the left collar as well as on the cuffs of both sleeves. Underneath, he has on a white dress shirt, black trousers and black leather shoes. 'Personality'Edit Kindness and warmth is the first impression that Laslo's smile usually elicits from others. The truth behind it though is that he does not have a firm grasp of such concepts, though through working with the Brotherhood and spending time with the kids in the orphanage, Laslo's once unbreakable mask has shown cracks in places or two. The most noticeable change is his attachment to the kids. Though he does not have much in terms of emotions, Laslo is a very intelligent young man, and uses this objectivity to create out of the box ideas and unbiased decisions. He is quick-witted, practical, and weighs consequences and probabilities of choices before deciding on what to do. Outside of his duties, Laslo loves to read on almost any book he could find, and frequents the libraries. He also has a small collection of books on his own, a hobby, with some of them even rare ones. 'History'Edit The first thing he could remember were people in white scrubs and face masks pricking needles into his tiny arms and electrodes sticking to almost all parts of his tiny body. For the most part of his childhood, this didn't change much, only it became more hectic, starting with learning to read and write, then learned what should be taught to university-level students, military tactics, and finally learning how to kill in a thousand different ways. He didn't complain about anything. It was his truth, it was what he thought was how things worked naturally. During the Benefactor's War, he saw the battlefield for the first time. He was barely fifteen years old at that time, and all the members of his squad wondered why a kid was joining them. Vespucian forces that were sent were mostly deployed at the front lines, mostly because it was the Auveraine commanders who had the final say on troop deployment, and it was there where he displayed his full capabilities. He was by no means a liability, and in most case, it was him saving his comrades rather than the other way around. He earned their respect, or more likely they feared him. With the war almost decided even before they got there, the Vespucian command issued withdrawal of their forces. His unit, however, was cut off and had to fight their way out to survive. Next thing he knew, he found himself in a small tent with a lot of wounded soldiers, not one a part of his unit. He himself had almost his entire body wrapped in bandage. The man in black cassock told him about how the war was over and that he had been unconscious for a week. Asked about who he was or what was he doing, he could only say he was a soldier. Shocked, the man asked if he had a somewhere to go home to, he said no, knowing he could never return after what he did. When the man asked him if he wanted to stay in the orphanage he ran, he said yes. Staying in the orphanage opened his eyes to the other side of life. Most of what he experienced there were different at best and more often than not contradicted to what he had been taught his whole life. He was even given a name, something he did not consider to be important, but once he had it, he realized: to know that he was Laslo Regis Faulkes gave him a sense of self. Laslo slowly became used to the life in the orphanage and he saw how Brother Reginald Faulkes, the man who saved his life, cared and helped the children there. Laslo saw the devotion the old man had when he made the children's meals, or when he taught them basic lessons, or when he tucked them to sleep. He also saw how Reginald went about and helped the people at the refugee camps. Asked why he was doing that and what he got for it, the old man simply replied 'Because I like to'. The words ran around his head, something his brain with high level intellect could not comprehend. Knowing the only way to find his answer was to experience it, after a few days Laslo spoke to Reginald and asked if he would help him become a Brother. The kid's different view of the world of course did not escape the old man, so he agreed, knowing the experience would change Laslo for the better. Within a two years, Laslo finished his training and was accepted into the Brotherhood attaining the rank of Acolyte. For his assignment, he was to aid Brother Faulkes in running the orphanage as well as assist him with the few other missions he does around his area in Dauphane. While doing his job, he came to know a lot of people, some who helped others like him and Brother Faulkes. Every day he spent in the orphanage gave him a deeper understanding of what it was that Brother Faulkes' words meant, and even though he didn't fully understand it yet, he had changed a lot from who he was. He had now a deep attachment to the kids, something he never felt before in his entire life, and developed a sense of wanting to protect them. Right now, Laslo's life in the war-torn city of Dauphane seems relatively peaceful. 'Advantages'Edit *'Intelligence III (Common): ' Laslo was born with an impressive mental capacity, allowing him to pick up things faster than normal people. *'Agility I (Common): '''Laslo is a notch above the rest in speed, agility, and dexterity. *'Fast Reflexes I (Uncommon): It is generally hard to surprise Laslo, partly a natural ability and partly developed by his training. *'Martial Training: Laslo Gunplay III (Uncommon): '''While being a charitable institution, the nature of their work led for the Brotherhood to teach their members how to defend themselves. The basics cover the use of guns in both melee and ranged applications, unarmed combat, and a combat method to defend yourself against multiple assailants, whether from ranged or melee attacks. Laslo modified this style to utilize his extraordinary brain capacity, enabling him to do certain shots or receive and intercept attacks without relying too much on his physical abilities, increasing his efficiency. *'Inscrutable I (Rare): 'Laslo always wears a smile and is very rarely agitated, making it very hard to read what he is thinking or feeling. *'Soulwield: Healing I (Common): 'The basic Soulwield tehcnique taught by the Brotherhood is the healing technique for them to aid people, especially during the war. 'Linked Story ElementsEdit *Moons of the World *Brotherhood of the Shattered Moon *Soulwield *Project A.R.M.S. *Independent Republic of Vespuce *Motorsports